Yellow Ribbons
by HRZN
Summary: One shot, Tie a yellow ribbon on the ole oak tree. Rachel/Mike


_A/N A little cheesy, please read and review_

Yellow Ribbons

TAP! The young Rachel rose from her bed she was laying on reading. She looked out her window down to see a jumpy Mike prepaid to throw another rock, before he saw here face. He then waved and pointing at the glass sliding door. Rachel quickly ran downstairs and opened the sliding door connected to the kitchen.

"Mike what is it?" she asked the other 13 year old

"I need your help with something." He replied simply

"And you need to do it at," she looked at the wall clock, "11:03 at night."

"Yeah that's when you're supposed to do this kinda thing."

"Well I'm sure whatever it is can wait until tomorrow." She said turning around

"Rachel please, besides its summer, and your dads are out."

"What if they come back and I'm not here? Then what?"

"That won't happen, I promise."

Rachel looked into his dark brown eyes, and saw his honesty and determination. "Well if it's that important… then I guess I'll help."

"Thank you, now you might want to put on something more before we go." He said pointing at her in a tank top and short shorts.

After locking all her doors and changing into jeans and a small jacket, Rachel met Mike still in her backyard with a small bag.

"Ok let's go, follow me." He said going through her gate into the open summer air. Mike led them to a lightly forested hill.

"What are we doing here?" She asked

"Doing something very important." He replied, taking a knee opening his bag.

"What's in there?" She asked. Mike answered by handing her a large wad of yellow ribbons. "What do we do with them?"

"We tie them around the trees, come on." He said running into the small forest.

She took off following him and when she caught up asked "Why?"

"To show my dad that we support him and still love him, when he gets back."

"Huh?" she said confused

"It's from an old story, yellow ribbon around a tree mean we support people in the military."

"Oh" she said remembering Mike's dad was a Marine.

"Yeah so my mom told me to tie these up here but I need help thanks again."

"Glad to help," she said tying another ribbon around a tree. They continued to tie ribbons in silence for a few minutes until Rachel asked

"What was the story?"

"I don't remember all of it but what happened was, before a soldier returned home he sent a letter to the girl he loved. In the letter he asked that if she still loved him to tie a yellow ribbon to a tree."

"Did she?" Rachel asked

"When the soldier was on the bus home all the trees he saw had yellow ribbons." He replied smiling

"So that's why we're doing this, for your dad."

"Yeah, you done with yours?" he asked

"Yep."

"Ok follow me." He said going through the forest to the other end of the hill. When he reached the clearing there was a big oak tree that over looked the road into town. Mike pulled out one last long ribbon from his bag. "Alright this is the last one, can you help me?"

"Sure" She said grabbing one end and going around the tree, before coming back so Mike could tie the ribbon. They both stepped back to look at the forest, all of the tress hap ribbons. Rachel step back again trying to get a better view before she started to slip.

"Mike!" she yelled as she slipped more off the hill. Mike spun around and grabbed both of her arms before he pulled her back up with one big heave. Rachel was pulled back up so fast that she landed into Mike. Mike was pushed into the tree with Rachel on top of him.

"Ah" Mike yelped as he back hit the tree hard.

"You ok?" Rachel asked as she supported herself on him.

"Yeah, are you?" he asked as he lifted his head and looked into her dark eyes.

"Yeah I'm," she steadied her head and looked right into his eyes."… I'm… Just fine." Mike's heart began racing as it did when ever he was close to Rachel. Rachel loved how Mike was just tall enough that he had to look down to see her eyes.

Mike was frozen and wanted to just stay in this moment forever. Rachel knew what she wanted to do but she didn't know if it was the right time. Mike decided that it was then and there that he would tell her.

"Rachel I think I might-"he started before he was cut off by Rachel. She moved her hand up motioning for him to stop and she took a chance. She leaned forward an out her soft lips to his.

It was just a moment before she pulled back and was flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that I mean we're just friends and maybe I do like you and maybe it was just that you saved me and-"Mike quickly cut her off

"Rachel don't be sorry," he said putting his hand to her waist. She looked up and was lost in his eyes. "Rachel I think I like you."

"Well good," she said "Because I think I like you too." He smiled as he leaned into kiss her.

»

As Rachel was getting ready, she looked at her fridge that has dotted with pictures that her daughter had drawn. She smiled when she saw the one that said 'My Daddy is a Marine' and had an anchor on it.

"Lizzy" Rachel called out for her 8 year old daughter. Rachel soon heard loud foot steps from the stairs.

"Yes mommy." She replied. Lizzy was short and had long black hair tied into a pony tail.

"Are you ready to go?" Rachel asked

"Yeah" she said nodding.

"Ok come on," Rachel said leading her daughter out the door. As they walked in the night Rachel hummed softly and she saw Lizzy dance sometimes. See loved how she reminded her so much of Mike.

"Ok we're here." Rachel announced when they reached the hill. She handed some ribbons to the young Chang. "Do you think you can tie these around the trees here?"

"Yes." She said simply before running off to tie them. Rachel walked around tying ribbons around every tree she saw.

"Mommy?" Lizzy said

"Yes sweet heart." Rachel replied

"Why are we tying ribbons, are the trees presents?"

"No sweetie they're for you dad." She replied calmly

"Why, are the trees daddy's?" Lizzy asked

"No, the tying ribbons here will mean a lot to daddy so that's why we are doing this."

"Oh ok." Rachel continued to tie all the ribbons she had until she had one left.

"Lizzy, are you done with your ribbons?" she asked

"Mommy! Mommy!" she yelled. Rachel quickly ran to where Lizzy was, fearing the worst. She was relieved when she found Lizzy just pointing at a tall tree.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked a little out of breath.

"We need a special ribbon for this one." She said still staring at the tree.

"Why is that?" she asked brushing her hair out of her face.

"This is the prettiest tree, look there's even a heart." She said pointing at something carved into the bark.

"What?" Rachel stood up and looked at what was carved into the bark of the tree. It was a large heart with 'M+R' in the middle. She smiled when she remembered when Mike carved it into it and showed her.

"Yes I think this deserves a very special ribbon." Rachel pulled out the big ribbon from years ago and began tying it around the tree. She loved this tree, so many memories. As she finished tying it she looked out, Lizzy joined her at her side.

"When will daddy be home?" she asked.

"Soon, he'll be home soon."


End file.
